fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Deschain
Morgan Deschain (モーガンデスチェーン, Desuchen Moogan) is a mage from the country Sin. Raised from a young age by the dragon known as Jadow, she was given a magic to fight dragons using the power of darkness. Years of abuse under the dragon took their toll on Morgan, and she fled the country in order to find a means to attain the power to overwhelm him, knowing that even with magic designed to end dragon lives that she is far outclassed. After an attempt at stealing a Dragon Lacrima for the sake of evolving her power, Morgan was adopted by Victor Alexander and currently lives with him and his family and serves as a member of the Phoenix Guild. Appearance Morgan is a pale-skinned young woman with dark blue eyes and long dark hair she keeps in twintails. The right tail is shorter than the left. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. After being adopted by Victor, her attire becomes more conservative and appropriate. She wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and matching shorts while around the house. During her training sessions with her adoptive family, she wears a black silk gi tied with a white obi. Personality Most of the time, Morgan is a calm and logical girl. She speaks with a detached, uncaring tone and often addresses people without honorifics, being woefully inept at social graces and niceties. Being raised by a dragon as cruel and vicious as Jadow left a deep emotional void in her heart, making it difficult for her to understand why anyone would be kind to her, or even show her any sort of sympathy. Something so natural to a normal human, the young scion of darkness sees as alien and confusingly backward. Because of her inability to understand things as simple as kindness or friendship, Morgan finds it hard to empathize with other people and their plights. Her uncaring, apathetic nature likewise makes it hard for people to empathize with her, creating a cycle of disrespect and hate between her and many who’ve come across her. Being forced to fend for herself during her childhood, she has no real sense of right and wrong, only her own nourishment and survival, to the extent that even a desperate attempt at theft of food is not the furthest thought from her mind. Wasting food is, to her, is as one of the cardinal sins, owing to her own struggles in satiating herself. Like all other Dragon Slayers, Morgan suffers from motion sickness. To her, transportation includes anything with an engine vibration. However, she has come up with a rather clever solution to be able to raid trains for Lacrima while still not succumbing to sickness. By separating the engine from the train, it no longer applies to her definition of transportation. She has a strong hate of dragons and their kin, due in no small part to Jadow’s abuse. She has made it her sworn mission to eradicate all of the great beasts and their ilk, to the extent that even daring to praise or refer to a dragon as a good thing in the world is tantamount to supporting what her foster father had done. Even to state that Dragon Slayer magic is interesting is enough to set her off, at least while the offending party has no idea the kinds of horrors she survived to attain it. While she appears emotionally blank, she is, in fact, capable of expressing her feelings when the right buttons are pushed. Years of emotional confusion and suppression left her unable to properly show emotion, and as a result, when she does express what she feels, she tends to over-emote and often ends up in a fit of hysterics. Morgan has been shown to be clever enough to adapt to nearly any situation, no matter how dire it may appear to anyone else. Even pressed two on one, she was able to take advantage of every opening she could catch, even launching attacks that should they fail to perform exactly as planned, she still can gain an upper hand, as shown during her battle with Christina and Victoria. Against Victor, she methodically and strategically used her abilities to determine weaknesses in the man's almost unbreakable defense, even risking injury to test her theories. She as shown herself as obstinately stubborn to a fault, refusing to back down even from a far superior combatant, even after being handily beaten to the point that she could barely stand back up after the fact. In her mind, so long as she can stand and be aware of her surroundings then she can still fight, no matter how bleak her odds may seem. She hates admitting defeat, even in a non-life-threatening situation. In times of great anger, Morgan's personality becomes that of a feral beast. The more furious she becomes, the more rapidly the loss of her sanity becomes obvious. Her thoughts become singularly focused on destroying everyone who she deems a threat. Even her mannerisms become more beastial in nature, leading her to instinctively swipe with her hands like they were claws instead of punching and to aim for more brutal, often fatal points on her enemies' bodies. Synopsis The Slayer's Dogma Rise of the Phoenix Arts of Darkness Flock of the Phoenix Flight of the Phoenix Power of the Phoenix Recoup and Renewal A New Journey Awaits! Our Home A Noble Tournament Justice For Me Our Crime Sorcière Sorcerie Jail Break! Equipment Yaki (夜気, Stillness of the Night): Yaki is Morgan's personal sword that she carries with her at all times. The sword is a standard katana, forged from black steel, complementing its mistress’s theme of darkness. The blade itself is razor-sharp, capable of slashing clean through non-enchanted objects with ease. By feeding the sword her magic power, she can channel her destructive powers through the blade, enhancing its cutting power even further. She can also generate a deadly aura around the blade itself, improving the range of her swings, as the aura takes on the properties of the sword, acting as but an extension of the weapon. Her sword is said to be part of a pair that exemplifies the duality and unity of the concepts of dark and light, serving as the blade of darkness. Magic and Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant: Morgan, despite lacking any proper training in unarmed combat, is capable enough in her own right. Because she has no formal training, her style is wild and feral, like a beast. Relying heavily on her unnatural speed, she tries to overwhelm her enemies before they can counter-attack. Because she's so focused on brutal, direct offensives and very few enemies get back up after she knocks them down, she's not used to needing a defense, leaving her extremely vulnerable should her attacks be countered, something that she only ever realizes in hindsight. Enhanced Strength: Deceptively strong for her build, Morgan is much stronger than she first appears. She's strong enough to easily cut clean through solid steel with a single slash of her sword. Unarmed, her strikes are powerful enough to push back an opponent, despite being blocked. Enhanced Endurance: Morgan has been shown to physically exert herself beyond the means of any normal human with minimal exhaustion. Her stamina seems bottomless at times, which comes as no surprise given her brutal training. To her, even running at a dead sprint for multiple minutes is simple enough that she can fight two opponents at the same time almost immediately after without needing to rest, showing almost zero exhaustion. Immense Speed:To many on a battlefield, Morgan appears as a blur, even without amplifying her natural speed with magic. She bounces from place to place, leaving after-images in her wake, capable of confounding enemies unable to notice her speed. Many fail to realize she’s even within striking range before it’s too late. Enhanced Reflexes: Honed from years of torture and refined through practice, Morgan’s reaction time is perhaps her most defining trait, second only to her status as a Dragon Slayer. Upon perceiving an attack. she can quickly choose the most effective manner of dealing with the threat. Coupled with her infamous speed, even catching her off-guard is a rather difficult feat without properly planning ahead. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Like all Dragon Slayers, Morgan’s sense of smell is greater than that of a normal human’s. Her sense is sharp enough to tell that a train was approaching, despite being many miles away from the train. Dark Vision: One of the boons granted to a Darkness Dragon Slayer is their ability to see in absolute darkness. She can see in darkness with enough clarity that she can see distinct facial features with as much accuracy as if she were in the light. Massive Magical Power: For someone her age, Morgan has a staggering level of magic power at her disposal, allowing her to incredible feats without wearing herself out. She can keep both her Scales and Talon spells active near-indefinitely even after using a Darkness Dragon's Roar and summoning a goddess. Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (冥の滅竜魔法 Yami no Metsuryū Mahō): Morgan’s main style of magic is the very same taught to her by her foster father, as well as the magic specifically to counter his own. Raised to be the singular heiress to Jadow’s brutal teachings, she believes her power is simply a means to an end, in every sense of the phrase. Her power extends to anything fueled by negatively-charged magical particles, with Darkness Magic itself being the most prominent example. Even in a situation where devouring and absorbing the aforementioned magic cannot be possible, she can simply be fueled by the darkness generated by nightfall, in a similar vein to how light exists at all times in the daylight, darkness is infinite in the inky blackness of the night. Thus, the moment the sun sinks down below the horizon, Morgan’s element surrounds her and becomes her nourishment during the waning hours of the day. The nature of Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic allows Morgan to become more like the creature that taught her, ranging from simple destructive bursts of power to scales that blend with the inky darkness, even imbuing her hands and feet with the unnatural powers of darkness to better suit her style of combat. Because her magic is intimately tied to her emotional state and her thoughts, moreso than other mages, Morgan's magic initially took on a chaotic, thin and smoke-like appearance. However, after training with Victor and learning how to rein in her thoughts, she's now capable of maintaining perfectly solid forms for brief periods of time. Conversely, if her will wavers in the slightest, her control over the form regresses and the magic once more takes an unstable form. *'Darkness Dragon’s Roar' (闇竜の咆哮, Yamiryū no Hōkō): A simple spell, Darkness Dragon’s Roar is the most basic variation of Morgan’s dark-aligned power. A sharp inhale is quickly followed by a pitch-black blast of dark energy. Upon impact with anything, the energy wave quickly explodes, tacking on the damage and destruction in a radius around the point of contact. *'Darkness Dragon’s Talons' (闇竜の爪 Yamiryū no Tsume): Channeling her dark magic into her hands, Morgan generates elongated claws of energy that surround her fingers. This is usually followed quickly by her attempting to rake her newly-formed claws across her victim’s flesh, rending them asunder in a brutal fashion. However, to keep the spell from fading, she must continuously feed yet more magical power into the claws, making a proverbial double-edged sword in prolonged use. *'Darkness Dragon’s Fang' (闇竜の牙龍, Yamiryū no Garyū): Morgan generates and unleashes a vast array of dark magic blasts from her hands, each blast shaped to resemble tiny fangs. Each single fang is rather weak on its own, hence the sheer numbers of them created to make up for that deficiency. *'Darkness Dragon's Scales' (闇竜の衡器, Yamiryū no Kouki): Morgan can coat her body in black scales, allowing her to blend into the darkness with near perfection. The secret to the magic is that the scales themselves subtly change color to remain perfectly camouflaged with the darkness. Much like a tiger’s stripes blend into the shadows cast by the trees, Morgan is rendered almost invisible in dark areas. After two months of training with Victor, she can harden the scales to iron-like toughness, creating a sort of armor around her body. *'Darkness Dragon’s Wingbeat' (闇竜の羽撃く翼, Yamiryū no Habataku Tsubasa, lit. Darkness Dragon’s Flapping Wing): Labeled the most powerful melee technique Morgan possesses, it lives up to the title. Formed from immense dark magical energy focused around her hand, the spell gives off a wing-like aura around her entire hand, befitting the name. The wing-shaped aura is just as dangerous as the spell itself if properly used, capable of producing a devastating shockwave, even slicing through a magic-reflecting barrier. During her training with Victor, Morgan has developed an improved version of the technique, using both arms. *'Darkness Dragon’s Burst' (闇竜の劈, Yamiryu no Heki): A weaker variant of the Darkness Dragon’s Roar, Morgan begins by gathering a potent level of dark magical energy into her hand and firing a single blast of violet light at the target. The solidified black light explodes on contact with anything, even if it's not the intended target, dealing impressive damage without forcing Morgan to expend too much of her power in the process. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi):The most powerful spell that Jadow passed down to his foster daughter, one that should only be cast in the most dire of circumstances, when life and limb are endangered and no other recourse exists to save the caster and their allies. Only then is the use of such a destructive and risky magical technique permitted. All the World’s Evils: Ereshkigal's Malice Directed Towards Heaven '(万邪界・エレシュキガルの悪方天, Manjakai: Ereshukigaru no Akuhōten''): Morgan’s strongest Dragon Slayer spell, taught to her by Jadow to desolate large areas in a single cast. Such a spell comes not without extreme consequences, not the least of which is the knowledge of the spell’s very nature. Although at glance, this cruel spell seems simple, which hides its true nature. It is a magical art of the highest caliber, and thus exists on a level of power unlike any other spell in the caster’s arsenal. When cast Morgan releases a large quantity of dark energy into the world itself, creating a shadowy void around her and her enemy. Then, the spell takes effect. Slowly, the world itself seems to distort around the target as the power of darkness, born from Morgan’s raw magical potential, collapse upon them, ensnaring them in the magic. The spell takes the form of a rectangular prism made of dark energy, barely large enough to accommodate the victim. The prism-shaped energy field then distends as multiple spike-like protrusions form around the outer surface before the spikes then seem to collapse inward, shredding the victim within the hellish domain. It has been hinted that the spell or at least the version Morgan casts, as it is now is still incomplete. Why this is has yet to be explained. '''Dragon Sensory Eye (竜感知器瞳, Ryū Kanchiki Hitomi): A spell designed to aid Morgan’s hunt for the dark beast that raised her, when in the presence of a dragon, her left eye exudes an azure flame, warning her. However, all the magic is capable of is revealing the fact a dragon is near, but not as to it’s location or form, allowing it to still escape her should it evade her. She has noted on more than one occasion that the flames don’t seem to hinder her eyesight in the slightest. Dragon Force Morgan, as a Dragon Slayer, has access to a unique transformation known as Dragon Force. By intaking large quantities of dark-aligned Ethernano, or high quality of the same, her body undergoes a reaction that catalyzes and changes her into a being more like a dragon; scales form all over her body, her teeth become more like fangs and her nails grow longer and turn black, becoming claws. At times, her voice distorts and echoes as if she's speaking through the darkness itself, this effect becoming more distinct when her emotions surge. Because of all the draconic magic power in the air, her Dragon Sensory Eye alights constantly. While in this form, she seems to be a completely different person, even more furious and prone to causing pain for the sake of watching others squirm. However, her desire for carnage and bloodshed still isn't without some semblance of direction, she still refuses to hurt those she cares most deeply for, turning all her fury on her foes. Immense Magic Power: While transformed, Morgan's power skyrockets to levels previously unknown. Enhanced Strength: Morgan's physical might grows even more while transformed, allowing her to casually kick a man halfway across a spacious room in a single move. Immense Speed: Much like her strength, her speed also increases dramatically in this state. There's no hint she even moved until she's already where she wants to be, not even her trademark flickering afterimages remain behind, giving an impression her actually teleporting instead of sprinting about. Improved Defense: Morgan becomes far more resiliant to pain while in this state, surviving incredible injuries, like an explosion unleashed at point blank, with little more than some minor burns despite being relatively unprotected from the blast. Further improving her defenses, if any bare skin is damaged, she reactively generates scales to cover the injuries. Gallery Sensor Eye.jpg|The activated Dragon Sensory Eye Full1.jpg|Morgan's full appearance with active Dragon Sensory Eye MALICE SPELL FALSE.jpg|The effect of All the World’s Evils: Ereshkigal's Malice Directed Towards Heaven Trivia Her appearance is based on the character Black Rock Shooter from the anime of the same name. Morgan's favorite food is steak, cooked medium-rare. On the other hand, she has intense dislike of peas. The concept of a Darkness Dragon Slayer was both suggested and approved by Per-chan, so credit where it is due. She shares her surname with Roland Deschain from Stephen King's Dark Tower series. Much in the same vein, her given name references Arthurian myth, being a slight corruption of that of the great and legendary king's sister, Morgana le Fay. Morgan's higher-level spells all share a common theme, being named for various deities of death in ancient mythology, with Babylonian mythos having the most references when all is accounted for. Her theme song, as chosen by the author, is I Am Macine by Three Days Grace. Her battle theme is God Mode by Sons of Amon